Attinos
A stereotypically passionate race, the Attinos and their Imperial Collective had subjugated the entirety of the planet Sarno. They were the first race to reach the stars, seeking to spread their influence to the other planets in the Primarius. In modern day, they abandon expansion in favor of pure exploration, but still pride themselves on their strength, ingenuity, and unity. Etymology and Other Names not ready yet Biology and Anatomy The Attinos are built for combat. Strong, Tall, and Heavy, they make phenomenal melee fighters, in part due to their thick skins that are supplemented with partial scale coverage. Typically, Attinos have scales covering their spines, necks, forearms, shins, around the rim of the ear, and the lower jaw. In addition, under moments of high stress, increased emotion, or physical exertion, the scales of an Attinos may shift, jutting out abruptly. This can also cause chain reactions, causing entire groups of scales to rustle. Some Attinos have tails, which typically reach just past the knees. Some Attinos, however, have exceptionally long tails. The last 6-8 inches of such tails drag on the ground, and are typically seen as an annoyance first and foremost. Having a tail is related directly to the amount of scales an Attinos has, and is inherited genetically; most families share a tail shape. All Attinos have horns of varying size and shape. They are quite similar, visually, to gemstones, and as a result vary wildly in color and size. Having forward-facing horns is considered a visually appealing trait. Attinos horns are all quite angular, and do not tend to wind (as a ram's horns might). The condition of their horns are often a matter of pride for an Attinos. Attinos typically have larger mandibles, with larger canine teeth. Tusks are relatively uncommon, and are considered a genetic deformity. However, these types of tusks remain behind lips, and instead simply manifest as very large canine teeth. Sociology and Culture Attinos society is a very public endeavor. One does not hide things from their family, and rarely something is hidden from neighbors or friends, much to the chagrin of those who cherish what little privacy they have. Families are expected to be large, and united on every front. Fighting is an acceptable side effect of any family, but resolutions are reached quickly and decisively. As a result, adult Attinos typically find themselves in one of two particular situations: sharing their home and everything with often multiple partners, or wholly and entirely alone. While a period of self-exploration and private introspection is often expected from emerging adults, maintaining the family lineage and expanding is expected of every youth. One's bloodline is very important to the Attinos, and one will often hold others up to a standard based on whose tribe they belong to, and the Imperial Collective maintains a detailed familial chart for as many Attinos as they can. Sustaining these ties, however, is not necessarily expected, making the job of the Record Keepers all that much harder. When a tie is broken or forged, it is expected to be recorded through the Bureau of Records. To be a Record Keeper is an intensely difficult and highly prestigious job, and they are often sought out by the majority. At the age of adulthood, all Attinos go through a ritual performance in combat, where their worth is publicly shown by fighting and defeating an older member of the tribe. In the modern era, most of these displays are simply treated as a reveal of the new adult, and all combat is simply rehearsed, a performance for those who might be seeking to set up future ties. Often, close tribes will visit a the others adulthood rituals, in a show of support or to plan a unification of their tribes. The Attinos' Imperial Collective has, historically recently, finished a period of expansion and self-exaltation, asserting itself over the whole of the planet Sarno, asserting themselves over other tribes, and enslaving most of the Varinos. All Attinos were called to join the Collective and spread its influence, and the Collective praised the Attinos as the blessed grandchildren of the First Being. This mentality has fallen flat of late, and a movement for equality surged, prompting the guaranteed freedom for the Varinos. This emancipation was met with mixed results initially, and a series of massacres swept through the Collective, some in outrage with giving up their slaves. A swift retribution was brought down by the Imperial Collective, ready to silence any who would dare to try the same. Now, the Attinos quietly teach their bloody past, not ashamed to admit their faults, but eager to celebrate their triumphs. Naming spanish Notable Attinos *'Auraza, Guerra, and Silveia', the three legendary attinos siblings who were responsible for creating the Imperial Collective and founding its Imperial City. They each founded three families that continue to be responsible for the Imperial Collective. Aurazo Family *'Dolerra Aurazo,' the current matriarch of the Aurazo family. She is famously austere, often holding up Imperial deliberations for hours or days at a time. In spite of this, Dolerra drafts more legislation than any other member of the three imperial families. She personally oversees Imperial Finances. *'Brigado Aurazo', one of the youngest members of the Aurazo family. He is most notable for his charismatic acting in popular action and romantic films, having long since renounced his government responsibilities. However, he still makes frequent visits to the Imperial City, and despite his renouncement will make appearances whenever the Aurazo family convenes. Guerron Family *'Amara Guerron, '''in her youth, was the subject of scandals abound. Her behavior was scrutinized by both her family and members of the press, found in fight clubs and often seen out late with assumed romantic partners. Still donning her rebelious connotation, Amara now challenges any member of the press who approaches her to a wrestling match. She has never lost. *'Riadon Guerron,' the young captain of the Imperial City guard. His face is plastered on propaganda and recruitment posters throughout the Imperial Collective cities. He is considered the ideal soldier in attinos society. Confident, decisive, and strong, he was personally responsible with preventing an assassination attempt on a local senator. *The Sigurian Six, six children of Vitudat Guerron, heralded as the future of the Guerron Family and the attinos as a whole. Silvera Family *'Undado Silvera,' the eldest of the Silvera family. Often referred to as '''Undado il Creado '(or, Undado the Builder) is the famed architect of the Imperial City's upper levels and massive elaborate staircase up to the Imperial Highlands. While he no longer designs or builds himself, Undado scouts the empire's artists for aspiring or established talent. *'Sabiduri Silvera', the most outspoken member of the Silvera family. She is looked upon as a leader of righteousness and peace, in part due to her overwhelming support in abolishing varinos slavery. She worked heavily with Lewyn Sevelle during the varinos civil rights movement. Racial Traits (RPG) Racial Ability Bonuses * Racial Ability Scores: +2 Str OR +2 Int Skill Bonuses An attinos may choose two of the following skills as their racial skill bonuses. They gain +2 to both skills chosen. * Appraise, Athletics, Duel, Intimidate, Knowledge: Fortifications Racial Powers Scale Armor: All attinos have scales, but they come in widely varied coverages. Some barely have any scales, and some are nearly entirely covered with thick plates. An attinos' scale armor effects what armor they can wear and can be used as a main Armor item. Note that this does not affect armor proficiency. If an attinos' class allows them to be proficient in heavy armor they may still be proficient, but may not necessarily be able to wear heavy armor. * Light Scale Armor: An attinos with Light Scale Armor will have more protection than other races, but would feel very exposed in combat. Attinos with Light Scale Armor have +1 Natural AC and may wear any type of armor. * Partial Scale Armor: An attinos with Partial Scale Armor has enough armor to feel protected, but may find additional coverage helpful, but uncomfortable. Partial Scale Armor can be used as a main Armor item with the following characteristics: +4 AC, +3 Max Dex Bonus, 30 ft speed, Armor Check -2. You may wear light and medium armors and may not wear heavy armor. If you choose to wear additional armor, you take that armor's aspects, but have an additional +2 Natural AC and may not have more than +3 Max Dex Bonus. * Heavy Scale Armor: An attinos with Heavy Scale Armor is as at ease in combat as they are at home. Heavy Scale Armor takes the place of an attinos' main Armor item with the following characteristics. +6 AC, +2 Max Dex Bonus, 20 ft speed, Armor Check -4. Every two levels (Starting at Level 3), your scale armor improves in one of the following ways: +1 AC, +1 Max Dex Bonus, Reduced Armor Check (by 1). Starting at level 11, they may use their improvement to increase their speed from 20 ft to 30 ft. Attinos with Heavy Scale Armor may not wear any other armor but their armor proficiencies are not affected. Racial Feats Scale Weave: An attinos may choose to use their Constitution modifier as their Dexterity Bonus when determining Armor Class. Racial Traits (D&D 5e) Racial Ability Bonuses The following racial ability bonus for this race may be substituted for one of the racial feats enumerated below. * Racial Ability Scores: +2 Str OR +2 Int Scale Armor : Note that each type of scale armor comes with further impact on an Attinos' Armor Class. Read more below under Blessing of the Dragon. Please also note that all attinos, regardless of whether or not they took a racial feat, gain one of the following bonuses. Choose One: * Light Scale Armor: +1 Dexterity * Partial Scale Armor: +1 Wisdom * Heavy Scale Armor: +1 Constitution Skill Proficiency * An attinos may choose to be proficient in one of the following skills: Athletics, History, Intimidation, or Survival. Racial Powers Blessing of the Dragon: All Attinos gain bonus armor from their scales. Depending on how many scales they have, they will be protected enough to not wear full armor. *An Attinos with few scales gains a flat +1 Natural AC bonus and has 30 ft Speed. *An Attinos with a medium amount of scales gains Partial Scale Armor, and may choose one of the following options. ** Partial Scale Armor can be used as a main Armor Item with the following characteristics: 14 AC, +3 Max Dex Bonus, 30 ft speed, and Disadvantage to Stealth, Athletics, and Acrobatics. Every three levels, An Attinos may choose to increnase their Partial Scale Armor's AC, Max Dex Bonus, or remove one of the disadvantaged skill check rolls. ** Partial Scale Armor may also serve as a flat +2 AC Bonus and cap their Max Dexterity Bonus at +2. In this instance, an Attinos may also wear light armor. * An Attinos with a large amount of scales gains Full Scale Armor as their main armor item with the following characteristics: 15 AC, +2 Max Dex Bonus, 20 ft Speed, and has disadvantage to Stealth, Athletics, Acrobatics, and Deception rolls that involve disguising their race. Every two levels (Starting at Level 3), an Attinos may choose to increase their Natural Scale Armor's AC, Max Dex Bonus, or remove one of their disadvantaged rolls. Starting at level 11, if an Attinos with Full Scale Armor has removed two or more disadvantage rolls, they have 30 ft Speed. Attinos with large scale armor are not proficient in any armor, regardless of class, and further must take the +2 Str racial bonus. Racial Feats Scale Weave: An Attinos may choose to use their Constitution modifier as their Dexterity Bonus when determining Armor Class. Category:Enn Elenen Races Category:Races